The invention relates to a method for replacing format dependent cellular panels used in container-filling machines for filling containers with foodstuffs, flavorings as well as other liquid or pastiform products. The machines of this type are generally arranged to pick up and transport containers, whereby the cellular panels are arranged adjacent to each other on a through-conveyor or periodically circulating conveyor and are thereby connected to the conveyor with means for replacement.
Present day container-filling machines are not utilized for filling one product alone, but rather numerous fluid or pastiform foodstuffs and flavorings. Due to this large number, there arises a requirement for various container forms and sizes. Consequently, the conveyor which runs through the filling machine carries cellular panels which are arranged in rows across the direction of transportation. These cullular panels are equipped with container pick-ups appropriate to the container for filling. Whilst the container's external dimensions are always the same, during one filling operation, the container pick-ups must always correspond with the relevant container sizes, and consequently the cellular panels have to be changed with each alteration of the product. Furthermore, for product or format alteration, all work stations also must be converted in addition to the changing of the cellular panels.
Due to the considerable time required for the conversion of the container-filling machine as a whole, the practice hitherto has been, in particular for the exchange of cellular plates, to detail an additional employee to perform the following operations under the most arduous conditions: to detach the screw connections connected to the two conveying chains arranged on both narrow sides of the cellular panels; to remove the old cellular panel and to replace it with a new one; and finally reattaching the screw connection. The mere exchange of these cellular panels takes approximately one hour. It should also be taken into account that the space available between the individual work stations is dimensioned to very close tolerances and that, due to the relatively great depth involved (four containers adjacent to each other), it may be very laborious to gain access to the furthermost bolt. Amongst these laborious conditions: the freshly installed cellular panels also have to be realigned such that the cellular panels--which also fulfill the function of pressure pads for the sealing tool--arrive at the sealing station at an accurate position relative to the same. A particular disadvantage of cellular panels which have to be laboriously manually exchanged is that after repeated removal and re-attachment, the aluminum cellular panels, which possess surface protection against corrosion, suffer damage due to handling by tools. As long as the occurrence of such damage is restricted to the area of the screwed connection, the damage is tolerable. It is a different matter if the edges of the container pick-ups also suffer damage. Damage of this kind means that correct sealing can no longer be achieved and consequently he preservability of the filled product is greatly reduced and, therefore, production has to be stopped. Damage relating to container pick-ups also applies in the case of the utilization of stainless materials, e.g. V2A, for the construction of the cellular panels.